Loving the Enemy
by PrincessTorture1215
Summary: Raph gets himself stuck in a sticky situation one night after an argument with Leo. He meets this mysterious girl who goes by the name Hurricane and works for the Shredder. Who is she? And how does Casey know her? Will Raph be able to break down her walls? Or will she forever be a mystery? 2012 version
1. Hurricane

**It was a normal night in New York City. At least, the part visible to the mortals eyes.**

 **On the outskirts of town, a red masked turtle stumbled into a warehouse. He came to blow off some steam, for he had been arguing with his brothers in the hours prior. His plan was to bang some things around, assuming the place was empty. Boy was he wrong.**

 **"Well well well. What do we have here?" A voice said from the shadows.**

 **"Whos there? Ill give you till the count of five to show yourself!" The mutant yelled pointing his sais in every direction, prepared for an attack.**

 **Out of the shadows stepped a man, maybe in his early twenties, followed by an entire army of teenagers armed with classic weapons. Swords, Bow and arrows, daggers, the occaisional spear. Every one of them seemed to be ready to attack at any given moment.**

 **"Why hello. Im General Bloodshed. Commander of the highly elite. State your name." The man said.**

 **"Raphael. You wanna fight or are you gunna leave me alone? Personally I wouldnt mind bustin some heads." The mutant said smugly.**

 **"These soldiers are an arrangement of the most powerful, the strongest, the smartest, most capable of our kind. You believe you can beat us?" The General laughed humorously.**

 **"I helped stop an alien invasion, what makes you tnink I cant handle a few puny humans? And waddaya mean 'your kind'? Are you not human?"**

 **"Demigods. Half god, half human. Welcome to the Operation." The General smiled wickedly as a seriously beefy dude stepped up, "Raphael, meet my brother, Bonecrusher, Son of Ares. Have fun"**

 **Bonecrusher advanced on the mutant, weilding a powerful double bladed ax. They fought long and hard, Raphael getting injured in the process. But in the end he won, and went on to win against four more.**

 **"Seems like ive beaten a whole lot of your 'elite warriors' domt ya think?" Raphael asked the General, " I want a challenge."**

 **"You want a challenge eh? Fine then, prepare to face our strongest warrior of them all, Hurricane."**

 **"Seriously? You call your best fighter Hurricane? This should be easy." Raphael laughed.**

 **The previously laughing crowds hushed and parted. Fear flitted across a few of their faces. Raphael's comfidence started to diminish. That is, untill, he saw their 'mighty warrior'.**

 **Emerging from the crowd was a girl. She had hair blacker than any black he had ever seen, which fell into layers at her shoulders and was currently up in a ponytail. Laced through the black was small sections of dark blue, making her hair look inky. Framed by the longest fullest lashes, were a pair of extreme blue green eyes, who appeared to have trouble deciding between the two. Her nose was petite, and slightly upturned, which sat just above her full rose red lips.**

 **She appeared to be about five foot five and ,despite being a rather large bottomed girl, had a beutiful hourglass shape. She wore nothing but a black tanktop, jean shorts, converse, and some jewlery. Her only weapon was a dagger, and she had no protection whatsoever.**

 **"Raphael, Meet Hurricane. Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Legacy of Thanatos, God of Death, Phobos, God of Fear, Nemises, Goddess of Revenge, Deimos, God of Panic, Nyx, Goddess of Night and Darkness, Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Ares, God of War, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, and lastly, Hermes, God of Travellers, Messengers, and Thieves."**

 **"Youve got quite the dark past their** _ **Hurricane.**_ **Lets see if your as good as that big old title makes you seem." Raphael mocked.**

 **"You've got no idea Pretty Boy." She snarled.** **Hurricane charged at him full force, and he couldn't help but laugh. What could this girl possibly do to him?**

 **Slashing and hacking, Hurricane fought with an intensity and passion Raphael had never seen before. He moved to stab her side, and she easily blocked the blow, and sent his sai skittering across the room. His mouth hung open in disbelief. But that was his downfall. Hurricane had him pinned to the ground, with her dagger pressed firmly to his throat.**

 **"Never underestimate me, Raphael." She warned as she took her blade and embedded it in the floor beside his head and got up.**

 **"Call me Raph. Who do you people work for?"**

 **"We work for the Shredder." She replied shrugging, then in his ear she whispered, "Your interesting, meet me on top of the museum at midnight."**

 **Walking back towards her fellow warriors, she threw a wink in his direction. As the Operation cleared the building, Raphael wondered what he had gotten himself into.**


	2. The Meeting

When Raph got back to the lair not long after his run in with the Operation, he was met by the questioning stare of his brother, Leo.

"Where have you been? Its almost time to go on patrol!" The blue masked mutant turtle inquired.

"Ive been places. What does it matter to you huh Fearless? Im not late am I?" The hot head replied.

"Well, uh, no but-" Leo began.

"Then were all good." Raph interrupted as he walked into the lair.

The first place he went was the kitchen, cause boy did a fight make him hungry. And they all know, Mikey was a culinary genius.

"Whatcha got cookin there?" He asked.

"Pizza!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Of course," Raph muttered.

After a meal of pizza, the turtles set out on patrol.

"The Foot haven't done anything suspicious in weeks. They've got to be planning something." The purple masked turtle announced.

"Like what?" Casey, one of the turtles human friends, asked.

"Im not sure, It could just be something minor." Donnie responded.

"Maybe the Shredder teamed up with the Greek gods! And Shredders having them give him all their power!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. Raph was pretty sure his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Yes, Michelangelo, because the Greek gods exist." Leo sent a pointed glance at his brother.

"It could happen!" Mikey defended.

"Uh huh, sure. Shell for brains." Raph said sarcastically.

"Mikey, the Greek gods are mythological beings who were created to explain why things happened and where they came from. They aren't real." Donnie rationalized.

"That would be kinda cool though, the gods existing I mean, not them teaming up with Shred head, that would be a major bummer." Casey said.

"The Kraang exist, I personally wouldn't rule out gods." April said.

The conversation ended there, and they continued to search for something to do.

"Hey, maybe we should go check out Chinatown. Maybe the Purple Dragons are up to something." Raph suggested as it neared midnight.

"I guess its worth a shot." Leo shrugged and they headed for Chinatown.

Not long after, they arrived at their destination.

"Hey, uh maybe we should split up. Ya know, cover more ground." Raph once again suggested.

"Sure, Raph you go with Casey, Donnie you go with Mikey, and Ill take April." Leo told them.

Not too long after they all split up, Raph decided he'd have to figure out a way to shake Casey if he wanted to go see Hurricane.

"I gotta handle something real fast. Ill be back." Raph told Casey as he walked off.

Casey, being Raph's best friend, knew he was hiding something and followed him. When Raph stopped on top of the museum, Casey quickly hid behind a vent. He watched as an incredibly familiar girl walked out from behind a pile of crates.

"Your late." She said simply. Raph nearly jump kicked Hurricane off the building.

"Dude!" He exclaimed as he turned around to face her.

"I thought it was pretty obvious that Im a girl." She raised an eyebrow, gesturing to her slightly exposed chest, for she was still wearing the nearly skintight black undershirt/tank top. Raph could feel his face heat up as he processed just how little she was wearing.

"So why did you want me to come here?" Raph asked, after finally deciding his voice would work again. Casey smirked at his fiends behavior.

"I thought you were intriguing, I want to know more about you. Like how you turned into a giant walking talking turtle for starters." Hurricane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mutagen. My brothers and my sensei and I got mutated. Obviously, my brothers and I are turtles. Master Splinter got turned into a rat." He said.

"Well that's, interesting. Your fighting style is like those of the Foot, where did you learn it?"

"Yeah, Ninjitsu, I learned it from Master Splinter, my rat father. What about you? Whered you learn to fight? Its not a style ive ever seen before."

"Looks like we've both got weird dads." She smirked, " It's the fighting style of the Ancient Greeks, I learned it from my fathers best warrior, Pritarious."

"Your fathers best warrior? But I thought your dad was-"

"Poseidon, God of the Sea, yeah. I lived with him for awhile. He thought it would be best if I learned to defend myself."

"Nice." Raph said as they fell into silence.

"Hey Stormie, hey Raph." Casey said as he walked out from behind the vent. Raph's eyes bulged out of his head and Hurricane looked rather surprised.

"Casey? You know him?" She asked incredulously.

"You know her? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, you know those other friends I talked to you about? Well Raph's one of em. And Raph, shes one one of my best friends." He explained, then he turned to Raph, "You kept trying to ditch the rest of us, so I figured something was up and followed you. Ive been here the whole time. Stormie, you've got quite a bit of explaining to do.


End file.
